Chasing Dreams
by Many Voices In My Head
Summary: Hawk-Eye gets a good look into Minako's dreams. Set during episode 141. Written for Sailor Moon: The Mooniverse's fanfic contest.


Hawk-Eye was really getting tired of all the duds they were encountering. Zirconia could really get testy when they came back empty handed. Hopefully, this next target would be the one. She seemed cute enough. It was a shame Tiger-Eye liked her, too. It was going to make for an interesting competition, but he knew he'd be the one to get to her mirror first.

After fighting his way into the mirror, Hawk-Eye immediately noticed the lights; bright, flashing, colorful lights everywhere. The second thing he noticed was the screaming of the crowd inside. Between all the lights and the obnoxious cheering fans, this was the perfect place for Pegasus to hide. It was beautiful in the flashy, celebrity sort of way. The posters showed the cheering was for an idol, Aino Minako.

_Minako? The two-timer? So, she wants to be a star? Well, idols were known for their promiscuity._ Hawk-Eye shook his head. _Enough of that_. He had to find Pegasus. He just knew she was hiding the horse somewhere.

The first place to check was obviously backstage, where all the hiding places would be. A quick look through the dressing rooms would do the trick. _Strange, _he thought. _You wouldn't think backstage would be this dark. _

What he found even stranger still was the fact that there wasn't just one main dressing room. There were two doors with large stars. The first one had the idol's name on it, while the other simply had the symbol for female. Hawk-Eye frowned. Was this a dressing room, or the star's bathroom?

The crowd roaring to even greater life signaled that it was time for the star to take the stage. This was the best time to check, since there was no way she would be in her dressing room when it was time to perform.

The door opened almost too easily. Magazine covers and posters lined the walls like wallpaper. A crescent-shaped compact laid beside her makeup case on the vanity. There were pictures of boys tucked into the vanity, one with long platinum hair with a briefcase thrown over his shoulder, the other in volleyball gear smiling back at the camera. _I guess she never could just pick one. _

This wasn't looking good. He should have found Pegasus by now. There were only so many places that flying horse could be.

The special bathroom was Hawk-Eye's last hope. It was only a matter of time before the senshi showed up. The door didn't open as easily as the first one, but it did give with a little force. What greeted him wasn't a bathroom though, but another dressing room.

An outfit hung on the wall, a blue skirt and white top with red stripes and a matching bow. It reminded him strangely of the outfits those annoying Sailor Senshi wore. _Does she want to be a senshi too? Great, that's just what we need: more of them to get in the way. _

A gold colored gown hung beside the senshi costume. His search wasn't turning out to be very fruitful. There were fewer places for Pegasus to hide in here than there were in the other dressing room.

Just as Hawk-Eye was about to check under the vanity, the wall behind it began to quiver. He stared. The wall was pushing into the other dressing room, causing a playing card, which was tucked into the mirror, and pale gemstones to crash to floor. This was getting too weird. There was no way Pegasus could be hiding in a dream like this. It was time to get out of here.

Hawk-Eye pulled his head out her mirror just as the wall collapsed, leaving both dressing rooms in shambles. He shared a look of disappointment with Tiger-Eye. Just in time, too. Those annoying Sailor Senshi had just shown up. It was time for their lemures to go to work.

Hawk-Eye hated to admit it, but he and Tiger-Eye made a pretty good team. After a short time, they had the senshi on the ropes. He paused. Wait, wasn't one of them missing?

A barrage of crescent-shaped beams suddenly attacked them from behind. The late senshi-Venus wasn't it?- didn't seem happy. _Time to go._

They were back at the circus's bar, drinking off another failure, before Zirconia found out. "This is getting really old," Hawk-Eye moaned into his glass.

"You're telling me. I've been sent after more duds than you." Tiger-Eye slammed his glass down.

"Well, if you two would chase men instead, you'd have better luck finding the horse," Fish-Eye said as he sauntered over. "There's no way a woman could ever have a dream beautiful enough for it to hide in."

Hawk-Eye and Tiger-Eye's faces went blue in mutual disgust. Today definitely was not a good day.

"It's bad enough we failed, Fish. You don't have to rub it in," Tiger-Eye murmured.

Hawk-Eye took a swig. _Failed again. Seems like that's all we ever do._

A/N: Alright, you know the drill, read and review. Bonus points to anyone who can name the boys in the pictures, the playing card, or the name of the gemstones. ^_^


End file.
